


[Podfic] can't drown my demons

by plinys, sisi_rambles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes take in the wreckage of the control room. There at the center of it all is his son. Dark hair wild about his face, hands clenched into tiny fists, cheeks red and wet from already shed tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] can't drown my demons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [can't drown my demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465624) by [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys). 



Length: 00:05:58

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/can't%20drown%20my%20demons.mp3) (5.5 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/can't%20drown%20my%20demons.m4b) (2.6 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
